1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to baking pans, and more particularly, to serpentine baking pans used to create and arrange prepared food dishes in a variety of shapes to serve multiples of people.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, baking pans come in simple geometric shapes such as, for example, squares, rectangles, and circles. Occasionally, baking pans may have more elaborate designs as often found with bundt cake pans, which are typically still circular in overall shape.
When baking prepared food dishes, such as, for example, cakes, there is sometimes the need and/or desire to produce a large enough cake to serve multiple people, yet still provide an elaborate and aesthetically pleasing design.
Such cakes are often present at special occasions such as weddings, in which tiered levels of cake may exist. However, arranging cakes and other prepared food dishes in such fashion can be a very delicate process and the tiers may fall, thereby causing a waste in food and diminishing the aesthetically pleasing appearance. As such, most elaborate prepared food dishes are produced and arranged by those individuals experienced with such work, and hiring such experienced individuals may be expensive.
Furthermore, preparing and baking large cakes and similar dishes can be difficult due to the need of a large oven that can evenly bake a large food dish. In addition, it can be awkward to transport such a large prepared food dish.
Thus, what is desired is a means of preparing and/or baking food dishes that can easily arranged in a variety of aesthetically pleasing arrangements, and can serve a large number of individuals.